


The Little Green Secret

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Felicity doesn't know Oliver is the vigilante, New Year's Eve, Olicity Secret Santa 2017, angsty at the beginning but fluff at the end, oss 2017, ridiculous and excessive use of quotes and references from the show, seriously I went overboard with that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: This is not how Oliver imagined New Year's Eve was going to be.





	The Little Green Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purselover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/gifts).



> Dear Amie 
> 
> I have to tell you that your prompt inspired my muse and the idea got away from me. The story is set in season 2 and pretty much everything in season 1 happened, except 2 things: Felicity never discovered Oliver’s alter ego (as you requested); and Tommy is alive. I hope this extra long fic meet your expectations. 
> 
> And I have something extra for you. I love listening music while I’m writing, so I made a playlist for this fic. You can listen to it on Spotify ( https://open.spotify.com/user/mare9548/playlist/0B1PgdTW47OmxBIMyd7kZm ).
> 
> I wish you a beautiful holiday with lots of cheers and many more gifts coming your way.
> 
> Your Santa, Mare

_**December 31, 2013.** _

 

Neither the air of celebration for the year's end, the colorful decoration, or the crowd does something to break Oliver's thoughts. He looks at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last hour. It is seventeen past eight, and she has not arrived.

Oliver's anxiety is palpable, manifesting his unrest through his fidgeting fingers. Most people present at Verdant miss Oliver's nervous tic. They're lost in the upbeat music and booze. However, Diggle notices it and he knows why Oliver is so twitchy. Digg approaches his boss with the intention of providing him a friendly reassurance.

Oliver Queen is so much more than his employer to John Diggle. Besides being the person that John works for, he's also his friend, a brother in arms. Their friendship goes deep, and it started the day when John accepted to join Oliver's crusade to save the city. It has passed over a year since that day. During that time, Diggle has seen Oliver change from the angry man bent to carry out his father's dying wish at any price to somebody who wants to do good; a hero who truly cares for Starling City's people. Some of that change has come from Oliver himself, with a little nudging from Diggle.

However, there has been another and more powerful source of bright encouragement, which it's also the cause of Oliver's present restlessness: Felicity Smoak. The sweet savvy IT expert found her way under Queen's skin since the first day they met, and Digg has been the constant witness of their unresolved sexual tension. They say that they're just friends. John wonders how long it will take Oliver and Felicity to realize that they are only fooling themselves.

"She'll be here," Diggle says.

"Who?"

John glares at Oliver, playing coy doesn't go well with him. It has been impossible for Diggle to ignore the way his friend gets with anything related to the girl. "C'mon, man, I know you're waiting for Felicity."

With a sigh, Oliver relents, "It's weird that she hasn't arrived yet. I got a text from her about ninety minutes ago, telling me that she was ready and would be here soon. She's not at the club, so where is she?"

Before Diggle can suggest Oliver ring Felicity, he takes his cell phone from his jacket and makes the call. As the seconds tick by, it's clear that Felicity is not answering her phone.

Oliver sighs frustratedly. "She's never more than five feet from her phone. Something's wrong," he says as he tries again.

The transformation is evident, and Oliver is no longer in his sociable playboy persona. His demeanor changes to a much dangerous one. Now, he turns into The Arrow.

Diggle trusts Oliver's instincts as much as his own, so he also goes on high alert. "I can go to her place to check if she's there," he offers.

"No, I'll go."

Both head to the back of the club to scurry down the lair, but they run into Oliver's younger sister, Thea. This summer, while Tommy was recovering from his injuries suffered during the Undertaking, Thea stepped in to co-manage the club. Oliver is happy that his sister has been such a great support for his best friend. That's contributed to the healing of Tommy’s physical and emotional trauma.

Tommy isn't the only one licking his wounds. The three of them —Tommy, Thea, and Oliver— are still dealing with what their respective parents, Malcolm and Moira, did. It has been hard, but supporting each other makes it somewhat easier.

Thea looks at Oliver and Digg with her brows bumped together in a scowl. "Whoa, Ollie! Where's the fire? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, um, I— I need to go. I'm taking the back entrance."

Thea's frown deepens. "Something happened?"

Oliver clears his throat, "I'm not sure. I gotta go."

Not wanting to waste more time and ignoring his sister, he unlocks the door and goes down to the lair with John right at his heels.

Ten minutes later, Oliver is out in the street, suited up and hell-bent to find out what's wrong with Felicity. With every minute that passes, the feeling of something bad happening to her gets stronger. Oliver rides his bike down the same path Felicity should have taken going to Verdant from her place. As he navigates the nightly traffic, he can't help but feel guilty. He convinced Felicity to go Verdant that night to celebrate the New Year.

Oliver knows that getting involved with her, even as friends, puts her in danger. That's why, just like his family, Oliver hasn't told her about his alter ego. He's pretty sure she doesn't believe any of the awful lies he tells her every time he seeks her help, but so far, Felicity hasn't called him out on them.

Neither has she ever refused to help him every time he goes to her as The Arrow. Her trust in him stuns and humbles him.

If he is honest, Oliver must admit that lately, he had asked her help, even when either he or Diggle on their own could figure out whatever Oliver needed. He has tried to keep his distance from her, to ignore the feelings she evokes in him, but Felicity Smoak is a force of nature. She won't be denied. Oliver is a moth and she's the fire to which he flies toward.

"She's still not answering her phone," Diggle informs him through the comms.

"Keep trying. I'm two blocks away from her place," Oliver replies as he speeds up to full throttle.

By the time Oliver pulls over at a side of the average short building where Felicity lives in, his stomach is knotted painfully. He goes to her apartment without being seen. Oliver finds the door closed but the knob is smashed. Obviously, someone broke in. Pushing it the door open, he walks into the cozy apartment. Pain, fury, and fear wash over him seeing the place trashed further confirming his earlier suspicion.

"Felicity! Felicity, are you here?!" he calls for her, but deep in his bones, Oliver knows she's not there. He sweeps through the place and finds it empty. Felicity's phone is thrown carelessly on the floor, with all the unanswered calls from Oliver and John displayed. The evidence of something bad happening to her keeps piling up. Oliver knows she would die first before knocking around any piece of technology, especially her phone.

While he picks it up, Oliver reports to John, "Dig, she's not here. Someone broke in and probably took her."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but we need to find her. Now!"

"We will."

The question is how. After over a year knowing Felicity, he knows she keeps mostly to herself and there is nobody he can think of that would hurt her. Oliver tries to keep his head cool, but the thoughts of Felicity in the hands of who only God knows makes it almost impossible. The little control he has evaporates when he sees blood on the coffee table and floor. By the looks of it, someone hit their head with the table's corner.

In other circumstances, he would take a sample of the blood and ask Felicity to analyze it to confirm to whom it belongs. Now, that's out of the question.

"Oliver?" Digg says through the comms. "You need to go to Queen Consolidated now. There's been a break in."

"What? No, I can't. Call the SCPD. Let them handle it. Our priority is to find Felicity."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I checked the security footage when the alarm went off. A group of armed men broke into the building, overpowering the guards. They have a hostage with them. It's Felicity."

John hasn't finished talking when Oliver darts out of the apartment, and then he's riding away on his Ducati. The distance between Felicity's place and QC's headquarters seems endless to Oliver, even if they're only a few blocks apart. As he drives like if the devil is after him, John tells him the exact location of where the perpetrators and Felicity were before they jammed the signal.

Losing the visual is inconvenient, but going in blindly doesn't bother Oliver. He knows the schematic of the building to perfection. He still remembers it from the time he broke in a few years before while working for Amanda Waller.

For a second, he let the memory of that event rush through his mind. Little did he knew then that the woman who almost caught him in his mom's office that night would be the same that now captivates his heart like nobody has done before. That the babbling cute blonde who made him smile for the first time in years became the light in his world of darkness. A safe harbor in the middle of his tempestuous life.

The memory fades and as it does, Oliver's determination grows stronger. He'll make the criminals pay. Oliver knocks out the first two goons he finds in the perimeter with a handful of punches and kicks. They should consider themselves lucky. Tonight, right at that moment, Oliver doesn't care about the no-kill vow he made months ago. He has kept his word all this time, but with Felicity's safety in jeopardy, he won't have reservations about taking a life to protect her. He'd do whatever it takes.

The farther Oliver goes in the building, the more mercenaries he finds. He defeats them, one by one, by hitting, snapping bones, and knocking arrows off his bow. With the grace of a dancer, Oliver dodges punches and bullets, getting closer to where Felicity is.

"We got visual back. The cameras are on again."

Digg sounds perplexed by the sudden development, but Oliver grins knowingly. He has no doubt that the little feat is the work of Felicity and her amazing expertise. She doesn't know he's there or that Diggle is watching, but despite whatever these men want her to do, she's making sure they won't get away with it.

Oliver is not happy with her putting herself at more risk if she's discovered, but he respects her bravery. Felicity Smoak is truly a remarkable woman.

"Where is she?" Oliver asks Diggle.

"In the IT department, her office."

"Why is it taking so long?!"

Felicity stops and dangles her fingers over the keyboard to glare at the Neanderthal with a gun next to her, which all the men called him Titus. The giant mountain of muscles, not to mention the semi-automatic weapon in his hand, put a healthy dose of fear in her. So does his friend by the door. However, Titus also angers Felicity. He not only breaks into her home, kidnaps her, and forces her to steal valuable intel, dangerous projects, from Queen Consolidated's servers, but now he also dares to rush her.

"I'm going as fast as I can," she says.

She could get the information they want in a blink of an eye if she wants to, but Felicity is stalling. Of course, she has enough self-preservation not to tell him that. She’s only hoping that the breadcrumbs trail she left for security… somebody, anybody… to pick up is suspicious enough so they alert the police.

She has already put the CCTV back online. If her plan to alert the outside world fails, at least she knows that there's enough evidence to catch the men later. Felicity doesn't need her certified genius mind to know that as soon as she delivers what they want they will kill her. They uncovered their faces once the surveillance cameras went off.

Felicity wishes they hadn't. She can identify them, therefore she becomes a liability if she's left alive. They won't hesitate to end her life.

"Hurry up!" Titus growls as he grabs and shoves her against the desk.

Felicity whimpers out loud as pain explodes in her shoulder. She got hurt trying to escape the men in her apartment and she got knocked off against her coffee table. She doesn't think anything is broken, but it does hurt like hell. The sharp ache slows her typing, but she won't complain about it tonight. It's buying her precious time.

Her head hurts too, but at least, the cut in her forehead stopped bleeding.

"You got five minutes to get me those blueprints or I'll shoot you!"

Felicity gulps hard in fear, but she musters the courage to throw daggers with her eyes at the guy. She's scared for her life, but giving away the original design schematics for the earthquake machine that destroyed The Glades last May is something she cannot do. She simply can't. Five hundred and two people are dead because of it, and Felicity doesn't want to be the cause of more death on her conscious.

She’s about to give a sassy retort that most likely would get her shot when the power goes off. The sudden darkness takes her by surprise, so for when she realizes it's the perfect opportunity to escape it’s too late. Emergency power comes on and she loses her chance. The emergency lights throw sinister shadows around the place, making her situation worse. The silver lining is that now she can't hack into any server.

A few seconds later, a big commotion breaks out nearby her office. Felicity hears gunfire and cries of pain, announcing the arrival of her savior. It has to be him.

The Arrow is here.

Titus sends the other guy by the door to investigate before turning to her. Yanking Felicity by her hair, he forces her to get on her feet and uses her as a human shield. Holding her ponytail tight, Titus presses the gun's muzzle against her side. He knows too who's coming, and will use Felicity as leverage.

"If I were you I'll be running as fast as I could," she advises. "The Arrow is going to get you."

"Shut up!!"

Felicity whimpers when Titus yanks her hair harder. Keeping up with his tugging is making the pain in her head and shoulder worse. The struggle stops when Titus realizes they're not alone anymore. Felicity gasps in awe and sighs in relief when the most notorious vigilante of Starling City appears by the door. His green-hooded form is imposing and fearsome. Mysterious and lethal.

Felicity admits that before when the vigilante first appeared in town, she thought, as many others did, that he was a criminal. Felicity almost died of a heart attack the first night he appeared in her office to ask her a favor. How he knew who she is and what her hacking skills are is still a mystery she's dying to unveil. Him and her boss, Oliver Queen, used to compete in which would ask the craziest things of her, using the worst excuses ever. If she didn't know better, she would say they are somehow related.

But that's ridiculous. How could a billionaire playboy and a vigilante be family?

In the end, it doesn't matter to her. In spite of their caginess and lies, she trusts in both.

Somehow, that trust is why her boss became her good friend. Despite their despaired backgrounds and experiences of life, Oliver is someone who is easy to talk to. He never makes her feel weird about her babbling or quirkiness. Felicity never feels she needs to dumb down the things she says because he doesn't get offended by her high IQ. Being honest, she suspects that Oliver is more intelligent than what he let see. Although, what Felicity likes the most of him is his huge, beautiful heart. Oliver Queen is a good man.

It's the same kind of trust she feels for The Arrow and why now she waits anxiously for his nocturnal visits. No matter what he asks of her, she's glad to help him because she knows the truth. He is a hero, and in a way, it makes her one by proxy. Felicity likes to think that it's just like when she was in a hacktivist group during her senior year at MIT. Unexpectedly, they're kindred spirits. He's saving the people living in Starling City and so does she.

However, tonight is her turn to be saved.

The Arrow steps in her office, having an arrow nocked on his bow ready to shot and aiming for Titus. He shifts his eyes to her for less than a second. It's time enough to let Felicity know that he won't let anything happen to her. She believes in him.

"Put the gun down," The Arrow demands.

Felicity and her captor shiver, but she suspects that it's for different reasons. Titus trembles in fear, knowing himself without an escape. On the other hand, Felicity does it in desire. She can't help but find the modulated growl incredibly hot. She blushes as inopportune and inappropriate thoughts about The Arrow talking dirty to her cross her mind. What's wrong with her? She's in the middle of a hostage situation, she could be killed at any second now, and all her mind can focus is in her crush for the vigilante!

"You come closer and I'll kill her!!"

The threat is startling enough to pull Felicity back to reality. She grimaces and grunts, feeling the gun being pressed harder against her side. Her discomfort is noticed by The Arrow. For the first time, she is truly scared, not for herself but for the man holding her captive. It's subtle, but the change is there. The hooded hero's demeanor turns 100% virulent. His next actions confirm Felicity's assessment.

Deaf to the threat, the vigilante steps closer, keeping his aim steady. He's deadly focused. "If you kill her there would be nothing stopping me from killing you."

The warning is taken seriously, so Titus changes his tactics and that's the final mistake. Felicity comes with a plan as she feels him withdrawing the gun from her side to aim it at The Arrow. She doesn't think it twice to push the weapon away with her left hand while she jabs her right elbow back into Titus' ribs as hard as she can.

Felicity's gravity center tilts as Titus loses his grip on her, making her topple down to the floor. A cry of rage fills the room. She looks up and Titus is aiming the weapon at her. With a harrowing certainty, Felicity knows she's going to die. Closing her eyes, she hears the gun going off several times.

When the pain she expects to feel never comes, Felicity blinks her eyes open and looks down at herself, searching for bullet holes and blood. By a miracle, she's unharmed. Bullets might not have killed her. Feeling someone's hand on her shoulder does. She screeches and shrinks away instinctively.

"Hey, hey. Shh…" The Arrow says softly through his voice modulator as he kneels beside her. He squeezes her arm, offering Felicity comfort and reassurance, "It's okay. You are safe."

Felicity looks at him, with burning gratitude filling her heart. As usual, his hood conceals his features. She wishes there was more light to see him better, but also recognizes the importance of keeping his identity as a secret.

"Thank you," she says as her emotions clog her throat. "I… I thought that he was going to… that I was as good as dead."

Out of character, The Arrow cups her cheek with his hand. A strong and deadly hand that touches her with stunning gentleness. Felicity is not sure what it means, but enjoys it while it last. He usually keeps his distance from her in each of his visits, but Felicity has the feeling that tonight The Arrow needs the touch as much as she does.

Or maybe, it's the hit on her head has her confused. She's reading too much into this.

Either way, Felicity savors the warmth of his leather-sheathed hand on her face.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

His words make her shift her eyes to look beyond The Arrow, finding Titus' immobile body splayed on the floor with three arrows sticking out of his chest.

"Is he… he's dead, isn't he? You killed him because of me, Not that I think I deserve to, I just noticed, oh, I’m sorry." she weeps softly. The horror of the situation catches up with her. Last year, the Arrow dropped a lot of bodies, but since The Undertaking Felicity noticed that he doesn't kill anymore. She isn't sure why, but she has the feeling that he has a powerful reason for it. And now, he had killed again for her.

"Don't think about that, okay. Let's get you out of here."

When she grabs his arm as he helps her to get on her feet, Felicity touches something wet and warm. She realizes that it is blood, looking at her fingers. "Oh, you were shot!"

"Hey, it's nothing."

Felicity can't believe her ears. How can he be so nonchalant about being shot? "But you're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine."

Felicity wants to insist but sirens wail at the distance, warning them both that they have a more pressing matter on their hands. The police are coming, so The Arrow needs to go. Despite everything he's done for the city, of all the criminals he's taken out of the streets, the SCPD still perceive him as a threat.

He seems reluctant to leave her, so Felicity prompts him, "You should go, um, I mean thank you, now you should go. The shot, I mean you need to, the wound needs to be fixed." Felicity realizes she's babbling, so tries to calm her hyperactive brain counting down, "Three, two, one. Please make sure you get that wound tended. The cops will be here in any minute." Still, he doesn't move. "I'll be fine," she echoes the same words he told her a minute before. Finally, he nods and walks out of her office, which makes Felicity breaths in relief because, just a few seconds later, a group of policemen barge in her office.

Oliver doesn't go too far. Effectively, he avoids the police but stays on the premises, making sure Felicity is taken care of. Minutes after the SCPD's arrival, he watches her exiting the building in the company of an EMT and being followed by Quentin Lance. That makes Oliver feel slightly better. They're making her go to the hospital to be checked out. Even from afar, he can tell she's not happy about it. Nonetheless, it does wonders for his peace of mind.

Only when the ambulance takes off, Oliver returns to the foundry. When he gets in through the alley entrance, he's surprised to find Tommy along with Diggle, waiting for him. The presence of his best friend is like a punch in the gut. It reminds Oliver the vow he broke tonight.

When Tommy was injured so badly during the Undertaking, Oliver thought he would lose his best friend. They were distanced because Tommy found out what Oliver did at night. Afraid that his friend could die believing him a murderer, Oliver vowed Tommy that he wouldn't kill anymore. Fortunately, Tommy survived. After he was out of the hospital, Tommy made peace with Oliver, accepting his nightly activities, while Oliver kept his promise of no more killing. Nobody else died by his hand the last seven months… until tonight. Oliver didn't have another choice but to kill, though. Felicity's life was in jeopardy.

"Tommy?" it is unusual to see him down the lair. He accepts that Oliver hunts criminals at night, but Tommy doesn't want to get involved in it. "What are you doing here?"

"Thea told me you left suddenly, looking really upset. I knew what that meant, so I came down here to know what was going on. Diggle told me about Felicity. Is she okay? Did you get the guys?"

"Yes, I— um, yeah. Felicity should be fine. They took her to Starling General…"

"To the hospital? What happened to her?"

Oliver grinds his teeth due to the sudden swell of jealousy washing over him. He knows it's ridiculous and uncalled for, but he can't help it. Felicity and Tommy became friends and Oliver doesn't even know how. All he knows is that any man too close to Felicity bothers him, even those who are in a committed happy relationship like Tommy is with Laurel. He should be grateful, but the concern in his friend's voice just rubs him wrong.

Doing everything to conceal his feelings, Oliver turns around as he takes off the jacket of the suit and the undershirt underneath as he says, "Nothing. They took her there just as a precaution. She has a cut on her head, but she's fine. I'm going to change and head over there because I don't want her to be alone."

"But first," John says, giving a pointed look at the wound in Oliver's arm, "let's take care of that."

"It's okay, Digg, I can do it myself. You two should go, I'm sure Laurel and Lyla would like you to be with them when the ball drops."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going," Diggle says as he takes his jacket and gun before heading out. Passing next to Oliver, he pats him on the back. "Let me know if you or Felicity need anything."

Oliver nods, "thanks, John. Happy new year."

"Happy new year, man. To you, too, Tommy," Diggle says, climbing up the stairs.

"Same to you," Tommy replies.

Then there are only the old friends in the lair. Oliver looks for the first aid kit to treat his bullet wound. He can feel Tommy's eyes drilling a hole in the back of his head, but stubbornly, Oliver focuses on fixing himself up and sewing the injury on his arm. He hopes Tommy goes away.

To Oliver's chagrin, Tommy stays.

"Ollie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The bullet barely grazed me."

"I'm not talking about that."

Tommy walks closer and around the table, pausing across Oliver and making him impossible to ignore his friend.

"Something else is up with you. I haven't sensed you this closed off since you just came back last year. You’re not telling me something, what is it? Are you sure everything is okay with Felicity?" Tommy asks, and finishes saying with an impish smile on his lips, "I know how much you care about her."

The fact that his feelings for Felicity are that obvious to Tommy should bother Oliver, but honestly, he's learning that it's a lost cause to try to hide them. They're an indomitable force. Oliver has done everything to dismiss and ignore them, and all that does is intensify his obsession for her. Felicity is on his mind day and night.

He can't get her out of his head.

"She's fine," Oliver states plainly.

"So, what is it? We agreed that wouldn't be more lies between us," Tommy insists.

Sometimes, his best friend gets worse than a dog with a bone, and guilt makes him cave in. Oliver dresses his cared wound before fixing his eyes on Tommy's face. "I'm sorry, Tommy; I failed you," he confesses in a rough voice. "I broke the promise I made you and I killed somebody tonight."

Tommy screws his face. Oliver expects it to be in anger and disappointment, but instead, it is in consideration. "Why? Why did you do that?" Tommy asks in a somber tone.

"It was that or watching Felicity being killed."

"So you did it to protect her."

"Yes."

And Oliver would do it again if the situation ever repeats itself. He knows two things for sure. The first is that he's someone who will do whatever — _whatever_ — it takes to protect Felicity. The second thing… he loves her more than life itself.

"I still don't like the idea of you killing anybody…"

Oliver follows Tommy with his eyes as his friend rounds the table, approaching him. Swallowing hard, Oliver tries to keep his hopes down for the but he senses in that sentence. The lack of recrimination from Tommy disconcerts him a little.

"But if there's something I've learned this last year is that we're capable of doing whatever for the women we love. Either that being risking your own life or killing someone else to protect them," Tommy claps Oliver's shoulder and smiles softly. "I won't hold it against you, buddy, because I’d have done the same thing if it were Laurel’s life on the line. I never thought I had it in me, but I do."

Oliver feels as if the weight of the world is lifted from his shoulders, and he can breathe easy again. "Thank you, Tommy."

"You have nothing to thank me for. And listen, Ollie, I know I called you a murderer before, but you are not, you hear me? You're a hero to me and I'm proud of you. Even if I think you're a little crazy for doing all of this," Tommy waves his hand around aimlessly to the lair.

Oliver has never considered himself as a hugger, but in a moment like this when words fail him, he doesn't hesitate to embrace one of the most important people in his life. He considers Tommy much more than his best friend; Tommy is his brother.

"Okay, I should go back to the club now, Laurel is probably wondering where I am," Tommy says when they pull apart.

"When you see Thea tell her that I…." Oliver hesitates, thinking about a believable excuse. Unfortunately, Oliver is not good at those.

"I'll tell her the truth… That you're with Felicity, and she'll be delighted with the news," Tommy teases.

Oliver throws a peeved look at Tommy. Thea's more perceptive and tenacious than Tommy. She has prodded Oliver into pursuing Felicity's affections for a very long time, even before Oliver realized his feelings. His baby sister has been very vocal about it with Oliver and anyone else willing to hear her.

"If you must, but please, tell her not to start planning the wedding yet. Felicity… she… I'm not sure about her feelings about me."

Tommy chuckles, "I never thought I'd see the day when Oliver Queen doubts of his skill to seduce a woman."

"I'm not doubting myself," Oliver snapped, taking offense. "And she's not any woman."

"Sorry, you're right," Tommy raises his hands in surrender, but the amused grin stays on his lips.

"I just— I think she has a crush on The Arrow."

Being honest, Oliver expects some understanding from his friend. That's not what he gets. Tommy doubles over as his raucous laughter echoes inside the damp basement.

"Oh, my God, Ollie. You should consider adding some sort of ventilation to your hood because I think it has fried your brain! It's the only explanation I can find for you not noticing the way she looks at you!!

"It's not that she doesn't find me attractive; I know she does. Sometimes, I just think she likes The Arrow better."

Oliver's confession sends Tommy into a new fit of hysterical laughter. Oliver doesn't like being Tommy's buffoon. "Would you stop laughing?! It's not funny."

"Sorry, I'm trying," Tommy tries to sober up but he can't. He starts chuckling again. "It is funny. You're jealous of yourself, and that's just… hilarious."

"That's… T—that's ridiculous," Oliver stammers. "I'm not jealous!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ollie! You are! I can't—" whatever Tommy is saying is lost because the ringtone of cell phone goes off. "Wait, it's Laurel," he says before taking it out from his pocket and answering, "Hey, baby…. Of course, I'm in the club. I'm, um, in the storage room, checking if there's enough champagne for the rest of the night... yeah, I'll be right out."

Oliver gives Tommy a look because of the lie he just told to his girlfriend. "That's on you, my friend," Tommy defends himself after he ends the call. "And if Laurel catches my lying, I'm ratting you out."

"Then, you better get going."

"I am, but before I do, let me give you an advice… Tell Felicity how you feel about her, maybe it's what she's waiting for to express what is in her heart. You won't know her true feelings for you until you ask."

As Tommy leaves, Oliver ponders the words of his friend. For the first time in his life, Oliver is afraid of being rejected by a woman. The way in which Felicity has captivated him defies all logic and reasoning. She's the bright ray of hope at the end of the tunnel that drives him to be a better man. Felicity is his guiding light as climbs out of the pit of darkness he fell into since _The Gambit_ capsized. She has become such essential part of his life that he can't bear the thought of not having her in it.

He tried to stay away from Felicity on the pretense of protecting her, but tonight he almost lost her anyway. It had nothing to do with his vigilantism or the relationship with him. If she had died, she would never have known what he feels for her.

Maybe it's time to take the risk and tell her what he feels.

Felicity can say without a doubt that this is the most surreal night of her life. The strangest thing isn't that she was kidnapped, almost shot to death, and rescued by The Arrow —because living in Starling City was only matter of time before she became a crime victim. What surprises her the most is being in the back of a car with Oliver, heading to the Queen Mansion.

Only him and his influence could have managed for the doctors checked out and discharged her so fast on New Year's Eve. Everyone knows the chaos of every emergency room on this night. She thought she was going to be hours before she was taken for the testing the doctor ordered. After all, there were sicker patients than she is. In fact, it was ridiculous that they make her go to the hospital when she felt fine.

At his arrival, Oliver had sped up the process, getting her out of the hospital two hours later. She'd be forever grateful to him for it.

Felicity's tucked in at his side while he has an arm wrapped around her shoulders. For more delicious that is to feel warm and safe in his arms, she's not all that comfortable spending the night in his house.

"Oliver," she says softly, pulling herself away from him, "really, it isn't necessary to do this. I can stay at my place."

When he turns his face to see her, Felicity's mouth gets dry. He's so close to her that she can see the blue of his intense eyes. The darkness surrounding them in the car matters little.

"Felicity, we already discussed this. Your apartment is a crime scene and is in custody of the police until they gather the evidence they need, so you can't stay there. Besides, you heard the doctor. You have a concussion—"

" _Mild_ concussion," she reminds him.

"Granted, mild. Nevertheless, the doctor said that someone needed to be with you tonight in case you present any neurological symptom. You've been through a lot in the last few hours and you shouldn't be alone. I don't know why are you been so difficult about this, Felicity."

"I don't want to a bother," she stammers.

But it's more than that. Felicity is overwhelmed and confused. Her feelings have her going back and forth between two equally enticing men. A fact that is strikingly evident tonight. She feels like a yo-yo. While Felicity is in the presence of The Arrow, her heart beats with passion and her body comes alive with fire. She's caught herself often daydreaming about him. She'd love to unveil the mystery of who he is under that hood. Her crush on him is embarrassing.

Yet, it's not less shameful than the one she has for Oliver. So many things that separate them: the fact that he's essentially her boss; he's sickeningly wealthy while she's, well, not. Oliver's too far out of her league and she's definitely not the leggy-model type of woman he usually dates. Why would a drop-dead gorgeous billionaire be interested in a quirky, babbling nobody?

However, nothing of that lessen the incredible attraction Felicity feels for Oliver.

In moments like this when she's so close to him, Felicity can't think of anyone else. Her skin tingles with awareness and butterflies take residency in her stomach, while lava runs through her veins. Oliver Queen is also a mystery that she's dying to figure out. At first sight, he projects the image of being the same person, the same playboy he was before being stranded on a deserted island for five years, but Felicity has seen glimpses of the real person he is behind that mask. Felicity likes what she has seen.

Frustration crinkles Oliver's eyes. "I told you that I'm happy to help," he says, taking her hand in his. "You're _not_ a bother, and you can stay all the time that you need."

"Won't your sister say something that you're taking a woman to the mansion to spend the night with you?" Felicity cringes, realizing the unintended innuendo, which triggers one of her usual babbling fits, "Not that I'll be spending the night _with_ you. Sleeping in your bed. Sleeping-sleeping, not sleeping as a euphemism for having sex. There's nothing wrong with doing that, though! What woman wouldn't like to be in your hard-rock arms? But talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean."

As usual, Oliver doesn't care about her ramblings. He simply assures her, "Thea won't mind in the least. And I want you there."

His husky confession renders her speechless. It doesn't help having his eyes focused solely on her either. When his pupils dilate and his stare intensifies, Felicity feels as the temperature in the car rising. Her heart picks up the pace, thumping wildly in her chest.

She doesn't dare to contemplate a deeper meaning to his words. Oliver is saying that as a friend. Just as that, right? He's just offering her a roof to sleep under and not an invitation to his bed.

Someone clearing their throat bursts the bubble she and Oliver are in. "We're here, Mr. Queen."

Felicity blushes furiously. As if her babble hadn't been mortifying enough, now she realizes that detective Hilton was an unintended witness of it. The kind detective offered to give them a lift when they were leaving the hospital.

Oliver thanks Hilton and gets out of the car. Felicity also blurts her gratitude, wishing a happy new year to the detective, and before she can open the car's door, Oliver does it for her. He helps her to get out and escorts her to the main entrance of the mansion.

Felicity has been at the mansion a handful of occasions, and every time she goes in, the grandeur of it takes her breath away. This time she has no opportunity to appreciate it because Oliver ushers her up to the stairs and to a guest room.

"Why don't you freshen up while I find you something more comfortable to wear?" he says.

When he turns to leave, Felicity stops him, grabbing his arm, "Wait, Oliver…"

"What?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

His lips curve up into a soft smile that shows a hint of his lovely dimples. "You're welcome. Be right back, okay?"

Once she's alone, Felicity looks around the beautiful room, which seems to be bigger than her apartment. It's inconceivable to her how could be living with so much luxury. Growing up she and her mom had barely for the essential. Only in dreams, she could imagine sleeping in a bedroom like this.

Watching the tempting king-size bed, exhaustion catches up with her. All that Felicity wants is to lay on it with her clothes on and sleep for a month. When Felicity looks at herself, she grimaces. That's not happening. Her personal state is beyond pitiful, testimony to her ordeal tonight. Her dress is ruined. She's afraid of smearing blood and grime on the pristine and, without a doubt, expensive bedding.

Heeding Oliver's advice, she goes to the enormous en-suite bathroom to take a shower. Felicity gives her back to the mirror, avoiding her reflection because she knows her aspect is even worse than she knows. For a moment, Felicity hesitates to undress, regretting to take Oliver's jacket off. He kindly lent it to Felicity to keep her warm. It is so wonderful to be surrounded by his delicious scent. Trying to commit it to memory, she wraps the garment tighter around her and buries her nose in it, inhaling deep.

With a sigh, she finally let it go to finish undressing and take a shower. Cleaning herself under the warm spray does good and makes her feel much better.

When she returns to the bedroom wrapped in the softest and puffy towel she has ever used, Felicity finds a matching set of cotton pajamas, shirt and pants, folded on the bed. She tries it and it's a perfect fit. Felicity wonders where Oliver found it. Then, she remembers that Thea and she are of the same complexion. Felicity hopes that the youngest of the Queen siblings doesn't mind Felicity borrowing it.

With some of the exhaustion gone thanks to the shower and the bed no longer beckoning her so strongly, Felicity decides to return the jacket to Oliver. With it wrapped over her arm, Felicity pauses at the doorway of her room to orientate herself. Light spills onto the dim hallway from the room on the right. The door is ajar and Felicity hears the whisper of someone shuffling around. Betting that it's Oliver's room, Felicity walks the short distance and peeks in.

"Oliver, are you here? I just want—"

She loses her words, watching taking his shirt off. Her first thought is that his body is much more swoon-worthy than she ever thought. Even a Greek god would envy Oliver's ripped physique. Then, she repairs on the numerous tattoos and scars covering his skin and wonders how he got them. As gruesome as some of the scars are, there's one in particular that hijacks her attention. The wound is fresh and blood seeps through the dressing.

Realizing she is there and with hasty movements, Oliver slips his shirt back on, "Felicity! Wha—what are you doing here? Do you need anything?"

She ignores his question and makes one of her own, "Oliver, what happened to your arm? You're bleeding!"

Tossing Oliver's jacket over his bed, she approaches and stops him from buttoning his shirt back up. Without a second thought, she pulls the shirt off his shoulders. For a heartbeat, Oliver fights her until she begs him, looking at him in the eyes, "Please, let me see, Oliver."

With a sigh, he relents and Felicity removes the shirt completely, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. In other circumstances, Felicity would have been much aware that she's so close, touching him. Her hands are gliding all over the hard-rock muscles of Oliver Queen, no less! However, her concern for him overrides her flustering.

"Is this a bullet wound?!" she squeaks shrilly after removing the bandage carefully. "Oliver, how? When?"

"It's nothing," he says, stepping away from her and putting a significant distance between them. "I'll be fine."

When he says that, Felicity has a baffling deja vu. A flash of The Arrow saying those exact words with the same nonchalant tone rushes through her head. It's beyond ridiculous what she's thinking, but… could Oliver be the vigilante?

The possibility scares as much as it thrills her.

The skeptic part of her insists that she is crazy for thinking that of Oliver, but her instincts tell her differently and her memory presents a series of evidence that it's hard to ignore. She remembers all those weird searches he asked her to do since they met, which coincidentally were tied to some criminal activity and the vigilante stopping said activity. She isn't stupid and knows that Oliver has lied to her _repeatedly_. If he is who she thinks he is, then the mystery of how The Arrow knew about her hacking skills is solved.

If that isn't enough, Oliver is wounded in the same arm and on the same spot than The Arrow was. Both men are the same height and build. That's without forgetting that both Oliver and The Arrow have their jaws covered with a sexy stubble.

Oliver and The Arrow being the same person also explains why she feels equally attracted to both.

"Oliver, my brain is reaching to some pretty ludicrous conclusion right now, so I need to ask you this and I want the truth."

Across the room, Oliver is watching her intently. He has his arms crossed over his bare chest and his body rigid in a noticeable defensive attitude. He's closing up to her, but she can't allow that. The mystery surrounding this man has become more than Felicity can take and she needs to solve it.

Right now.

Empowered by her determination, she goes across the room and stops right in front of him. Being Felicity barefoot, their height difference is more evident than ever, but surprisingly, it doesn't deter her from her mission. For once, she doesn't feel overwhelmed by Oliver's presence. In a weird role reversal, Felicity is sure that _she_ is intimidating _him_.

Looking up at him, she holds her gaze on him and dares Oliver without words to lie to her. "Are you him? The Arrow."

"Felicity—"

She ignores the warning in Oliver's tone and presses on. "You got shot tonight when you were saving from that guy, didn't you?"

"That's ridiculous! I wasn't th—"

"Oliver," she cut him off, "I asked you for the truth."

He stares at her with an expressionless face. Felicity sees that he's trying to conceal his emotions, but his eyes betray him. Usually, his blue peepers reflect the intensity of his indomitable spirit, but tonight they reveal pain and fear. Her heart clenches in sympathy for him. Oliver is showing a vulnerability that she hasn't seen in him before.

Felicity places a hand on his arm, wanting to give him some comfort. "Do you remember almost a year ago when I gave you the notebook Mr. Steele wanted me to look into? The one who belongs to your mother?"

The way in which his Adam's apple jumps, it's obvious that the question makes Oliver uneasy. Felicity can't blame him. The subject of his mother is a touchy one, to say the least. A few weeks ago, Moira Queen was found guilty and condemned to life in prison for her involvement in the Undertaking that resulted in the murder of 502 people.

"Yes, I remember," he says.

"That day I asked you if I could trust you and you said that I could. And I did, even with all the fairly ridiculous lies you dropped on me. Today, I'm asking you to trust me. I think deep down I always knew; I just want the confirmation."

For several seconds, silence reigns in the room. All that Felicity can hear is her own frantic heartbeat, reverberating in her ears.

Oliver's voice is firm and confident when finally speaks, saying five little words that change everything, "Yes, I am The Arrow."

A soft smile surfaces on Felicity's lips, "Oliver, wow! That explains so many things about you." Her bright expression melts away into one of bewilderment. "Why didn't you tell me… before? It'd have saved _you_ from telling tons of awful lies, and _me_ from endless of sleepless nights, thinking about why you said such things, you know."

Oliver gives her a sheepish look, "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me or is it because you don't trust me?"

"Felicity," Oliver breaths out in an agonizing tone as if the remark causes him pain. "I trust you with my life!"

 _Trust me with your life, but not with your secret_ , she thinks with some bitterness.

Stepping into her personal space, Oliver cups Felicity's face with his hands and fixes his eyes on hers. "You're one of the only 3 people I trust completely, without any doubt."

"Oh, frak! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Caressing her flushed cheeks, Oliver explains himself, "Because of the life I lead… I just think that it's better to… keep it secret from the people I care about. I've tried to keep myself distanced from everybody. What I do is dangerous and the last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt because of me. For you to get in the crosshairs of my enemies. They could harm you in retaliation."

Unable of shifting her eyes from Oliver's, Felicity gulps as she tries to convince herself that Oliver means that he cares about her as a friend and nothing else. She's afraid to let her heart steering her in a different direction. Felicity has to avoid the wishful thinking about Oliver caring about her in a deeper level. The thing is that he's not looking at or touching her as a friend would.

"Felicity, if I lose you…" Oliver stops as if the thought is unbearable for him. "If something happens to you… I— I don't what I would do. You're too important to me."

"Wait, Oliver. W—what are you saying?" she stammers. "I don't want to read… too much into this, but it seems to me that you— Are you trying to tell me that you care about me, and not as a friend? It sounds like you like me, _like me._ "

"And is that so hard to believe?" he asks with an amused tone in his voice.

Gaping, Felicity blurts out, "Yeah! I mean, you're Oliver Queen! You could get any woman you want. And I'm… I'm—"

"The woman I want!" he says, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him until there's virtually no space between them. "There's something that pulls me to you. I tried to dismiss it; I tried to ignore it and keep my distance, but what I feel for you is stronger. I— I love you, Felicity "

His declaration renders her speechless and melts her heart. She has no idea what to say. Some part of her suspects that she's in a coma after she hit her head, and everything that has happened since then is the work of his imagination. Yet, it feels so real. The heat emanating from Oliver's body drapes over her like a comfort blanket. Being so safe in his strong, but gentle embrace feels like heaven. Felicity sighs as his hot breath tickles her forehead as he kisses her brow.

"I can't hide it anymore," as Oliver speaks, he continues laying soft kisses on her face downward. "I never thought I'd find someone like you. You dazzled me the day I walked in your office like nobody has done before."

Screwing her face, Felicity remembers with striking clarity that moment. "I was chewing on a pen."

A dazzling nostalgic grin spreads on Oliver's face. "It was red."

If it isn't because he has his arms around her, Felicity's knees would have given out. She's floored to know that Oliver remembers that. Guys usually miss details like those, and yet, he recalls. He, who she never thought to be on his radar. "I'm not dreaming or… or in the middle of a comatose hallucination, am I?" she asks, daring to touch his cheek with her fingertips, almost afraid that he's going to vanish with the contact.

"No," he chuckles and nuzzles the tip of her nose. "This is real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"Unbelievable," she breathes.

"Please, tell I'm not alone with these feelings."

The underlying fear in his voice tugs Felicity's heart. "Oh, Oliver. No, you're not alone. For the longest time, I thought of you as an impossible… unthinkable. Even now, I'm waiting to wake up from this wonderful dream and crash into reality. But Oliver, something I cannot deny is that you've opened up my heart in a way I didn't know was possible. I love you, too."

As if the universe is waiting for both to declare their love, fireworks go off in the distance.

Startled, both break the eye contact to look the colorful detonations through the window. As pretty as they are, the luminous spectacle only holds their attention for a second, so they turn their faces back to each other.

"It's midnight," Oliver says softly. "Happy New Year, Felicity."

"Happy New Year, Oliver," she smiles up to him. "I don't know about you, but I kinda like always to carry on some festive traditions. I mean, it's New Year and we are here, you and me. Alone. There's nobody else to ask…"

"Is this your way to say you want me to kiss you?"

"Maybe."

"C'mere!"

Felicity leans up on her tiptoes while Oliver bends his head to meet halfway. The moment when their lips touch is sublime and much more passionate than what Felicity ever dreamed of. She's completely unprepared for the passion of his kiss. The ferocity of it. It is both rough and tender. Demanding. Hot. Sweet. He growls fiercely as his tongue brushes against hers, tasting her before he explores every inch of her mouth. Her tongue dances with his as she sinks her hands into his short, soft hair.

The kiss rolls into a languid, but deeper pace with bouts of short, sweet kisses that allows them to catch some breath before going back to a passionate frenzy. Felicity can't get enough and neither can Oliver.

"Stay here with me tonight," Oliver asks her between kisses.

Surprised, Felicity pulls back slightly.

Breaking the kisses completely, Oliver cups one of her cheeks with his hand and clarifies, "We don't have to do anything if you are not comfortable.. I nee— I just want to hold you while you sleep… to know that you're safe."

Felicity wonders how much more melting her heart can take because, at this pace, she won’t survive to see the light of the day. "I would like nothing more," she says as she covers Oliver's hand with hers.

Little she knows that she won't sleep anywhere else ever again. From that night on, they're inseparable. It doesn't matter what life throws at them, the difficulties they have to go through, at the end of each night they always know that will go back to each other and share a place full of love and passion.

 


End file.
